FPGOutlaw Previews: Pups Save Skye
This is FPGOutlaw's official Preview of the upcoming Season 2 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save Skye" Preview There have already been episodes where most of the pups, as well as Ryder, have needed saving from the rest of the pups. When Rubble got himself and the Train Engineer stuck in the tunnel in "Pups Save the Super Pup", Rocky needed to be saved when the Eagle stole the Easter Basket with Rocky and Chickaletta inside of it in "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt", and Ryder needed to be saved from the ledge that himself and Garbie were stuck on in "Pups Save Ryder". You can also sort of say that Marshall needed to be saved in "Pups Fight Fire", even though I wouldn't call that official. I would expect that all of the characters are going to have an episode where they need to be saved. This is going to be Skye's. I know there are many ways the writers could go along with this. Maybe have Skye stranded in the water somewhere and have Zuma save her. That'd be the most boring option, but it's a possibility. Maybe she gets stuck in a tree when she's flying with either her wings or her copter. That'd be cool to see. The last possibility is that this episode shows how Skye got saved and joined the PAW Patrol. I highly doubt that is what this episode is on, but it's a possibility. It would be cool to see how all the pups joined, but I'd be surprised if the writers chose to do Skye's before any of the other pups, since I personally believe that they would explain Marshall or Chase (the 2 pups that are showcased majorly) before doing Zuma, Skye, or Rocky. The fact that they started with Rubble made sense, since he needed the character development very badly, but she really isn't in a place where she needs it. Suggested Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Skye - Obviously. This episode will be all about her and we may even get some character development for her. 2. Chase - This one, is a major guess. Being someone like me who has broken down all the episodes that Chase and Skye have been in together, especially where the rumors started about them in Season 1, I'd expect another small tease about Chase being majorly-worried about her. That puts him here all on its own. 3. (?) Marshall - If Skye gets stuck in a tree with her copter, I'd expect Marshall to fly her wings to try to get her down. There has to be a reason why they made such a big deal about him using her wings in "Pups Leave Marshall Home Along". 3. (?) Zuma - If Skye gets stuck in the water, I expect that Zuma would be the obvious one to save her. Whenever Zuma is on an episode, he usually has 1 or multiple great lines to give. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Previews